


the night the stars bled crimson

by drmsqnc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, realistic thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmsqnc/pseuds/drmsqnc
Summary: the strongest meteor shower of the year takes place on a warm autumn eve. you stumble by the dry riverbed and meet a god.





	the night the stars bled crimson

(you ran.)

“hello.”

(ten minutes to midnight, you stole a lantern and fled from the noise. the shadows kept you secret, watched you hop the fence and stray into the valley below, just far enough that you could still see your family’s old jeep parked on top the hill.)

“i seem to have lost something.”

(twenty seconds to midnight, and outer space reached a hand through the clouds. you stared up at the sky, chicken little, watched the stars fall across the horizon.)

“do you mind helping me?”

you blink.

one moment he wasn’t there, and the next, he simply was. no forewarning. no air displacement. no anything for that matter.

you blink, because if you tried to speak, you would have most likely screamed.

the black of night makes the yellow lights of the city in the distance deeper, richer, but even they dull in comparison to his eyes. oh but his  _eyes_ , a shade brighter,  _fuller_ , than anything you have ever seen–

–your stomach lurches.

(the colour is unrecognizable and everything that is you simultaneously  _stops_ because something has just disconnected,  _refused_  in your brain–)

blue. blue, you finally settle on, go right past the unknown and attach to something you are familiar with. it helps.

absentmindedly, you wonder if you’re dreaming.

his easy going smile slowly melts into a frown at your silence. you realize all too late that you have taken longer than socially acceptable to respond to his question.

“what have you lost?” you ask.

there it is again. the smell of burnt ozone. his mere presence has thickened the air with static, drowned you in it till you struggled to breathe through the soup. you sway on your feet, head light and stuffed full of cotton.

he grins, teeth straight and white.

“i am not sure yet.”

his hand snaps out, holds you steady before you even realize you are falling. every hair on your body raises. your arm lights a fire where his fingers brush your skin, electricity sparking down your spine and wrenching a gasp from your chest. a full blown shiver absolutely wrecks your form.

“but i know it is here.” his grin widens, something impossibly ancient lumbering behind his gaze. “i am thor. mortal, will you help me?”


End file.
